


铠袖一触

by hiriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Aoba Moca, Minor Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, 生活文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: 注：【铠袖一触】日文词汇。铠袖一触即可破敌——不费吹灰之力即可打败敌人。形容敌人不堪一击或者事情进展异常顺利。三国志14中为华雄的专属战法。因为中文翻译过于秀逗（繁体版翻译为“轻而易举”，简体版“不费吹灰”）而被提名为三国志35年来最搞笑的战法。此处特指摩卡达成目的实际特别顺利……嗯……
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 23





	铠袖一触

二月某日，晴。  
本来是一个平凡的不能在平凡的日子，却因为近来的天公不作美而导致整个社会都停下了出行的脚步。作为一个需要交换劳动力换取资本的普通人来说，实在不是什么好事情。但是反过来说，在每天紧张匆忙化作一个零部件燃烧自己的同时，就赶上了这样的日子，就当是构成世界的机器出现了问题，偶尔一次的休息休息，也是可以被世界所理解吧。  
整个天下都号召待在自己家里不要走动，所谓社会啊，大体上还是一个服从于威信的社会。  
而且，细细想来，自从告别了学生时代，就真的很少有这种可以直接一觉睡到大天亮的时候了。  
美竹兰睁开眼睛，看着阳光从紧闭着的窗帘外透出光明，有一块光斑透过两片窗帘之顶上漏了的一部分打到她的脸上。她花了几秒钟的时间眨眨眼确信自己已经醒了过来，又花了几分钟的时间把一个还在迷迷瞪瞪的横趴在她身上的人推开，打着哈欠拉开了窗帘，顺手看了一眼墙上的钟：  
09:31。  
生物钟潜移默化的影响也是可怕，就算一整晚的劳累结束了允许自己一觉可以睡到正午，结果还是到了九点半就再也睡不下去了。兰坐在床边摇了摇自己乱糟糟的挑染红色的短发，叹了口气。  
也罢，在家上班终归也是上班。  
对着太阳伸了个懒腰，高层的阳光很纯净真的帮大忙了。  
起床，更衣。收拾床铺可以再等等，虽然很想把被子叠好，但是趴在床上的白毛是绝对不乐意的，索性放着不管了。  
洗漱，护肤，收拾头发。因为不用出门所以不用化妆，但是形象说什么也要稍微打理一下。兰对着镜子梳理着自己的发丝，微微一笑感觉似乎回到了高中时代。  
要说能回到高中当然也挺好的，就是如果不能和摩卡相拥，那就太遗憾了。  
“要是能回到高中时代，可要好好的把那些话提前说出来呢。”  
当然她自己也不确定到了那个时候自己会不会又怂起来。  
泡好的麦片加上昨天晚上做好清晨烤好的手制面包，清晨的感觉油然而生。摩卡的工作时间比较特殊，和朝九晚六的兰很难完全保持在一个时间线，唯有早上一般是可以一起起床的。怎么样做出更好吃的面包，这也是美竹兰的新娘修行。  
如果不是这种时候，却也不一定有勇气拿出来这倒是真的。  
脸颊泛起一丝丝的绯红，然而又被非常破廉耻到用力的力度甩头全部甩了下去。分好两杯两盘，兰解下围裙重新钻回了卧室——和她想的一样，那个白发的年轻人还是披着被子露着腿趴在被窝里睡得很香，完全没有注意到窗帘都已经被拉开很久了。  
兰的目光透过晨光停留在摩卡侧边的睡颜上。青叶摩卡一直以掌握全局著称，其智其谋在兰遇到的所有同龄人中都绝对是佼佼者。若不是真正躺在了她的身下，兰怕是很难发觉摩卡到底想到了多远的一步，作为爱人她坚如磐石，若是作为敌人则会异常的可怕。唯有睡着的时候，潜藏在温柔笑意下的胸中甲兵才会尽数褪去，连带着标志性的温柔微笑一起，留下一个属于二十出头女孩的眉清目秀的面孔。  
还挺帅气的呢。兰想着。指尖静悄悄的拨弄着摩卡的发梢。今天没涂指甲油，指甲上有着黑发少女独有的柔软，或许是柔在骨子里才会让指甲不那么生硬。  
“摩卡，起床啦，起床。”  
她想推一推被子里睡着的人，可是刚才为止一直都能碰到的手，这一次却早在兰的手碰到摩卡之前就整个被被子挡在外面。几秒之前海睡得死死的那个人突然一瞬间就醒了，以迅雷不及掩耳之势转过身整个人缩进了被子里，只留下了头顶的两挫白毛露在外面。  
“不——起——”  
“喂摩卡——”  
你明明早就醒了的，居然还一直在装睡！兰气鼓鼓的叉着腰，爬上床推了推包裹着摩卡的被子：  
“摩卡，你要是再不起来，我就把你那份面包也吃完咯。”  
“嘿诶~”  
被子里的摩卡传来了一声大惊失色的惨叫，兰得意的微微扬起了脸：紧接着一句话让她差一点直接摔到了摩卡的怀里：  
“明明从几个月前就开始打算给小摩卡我捏面包了~这时候怎么可能会自己吃掉呢~兰可真是不诚实啊~~~~”  
结尾带着油腔滑调的拖音，羞和怒急的兰的脸色一阵红一阵白，就算隔着被子看不到摩卡的脸，也大概可以想到此刻躲在被子里那张眉清目秀的脸也一定是在蔫坏蔫坏的笑着。  
“摩卡你够了~！”  
兰把手伸进被子想要用武力手段把摩卡拉出来，却反而被清秀的Alpha以优势身位拉入角力，甚至隐隐约约有要被反杀拉进被子里的倾向——不，其实早就应该被反杀了，之所以到现在还没被拉进去完全就是想看她着急的样子吧？  
古有美浓蝮蛇斋藤道三，今有邦邦蝮蛇青叶摩卡啊！  
慌乱之中兰几乎都能感受到自己逐渐被摩卡拉进被窝里，就像被网网住的鱼儿一样，看着捕鱼人慢慢再收网而她无法逃走……唯一的逃走方式就是……  
慌乱中兰慌不择路，一把挣开摩卡卡住被子的手，一把把被子掀了起来——  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“等！等一下啊！兰！！！”  
被子底下藏着的确实是青叶摩卡那张欠揍的帅脸没错，但是比这个更刺激的，是摩卡全身线条秀美肤色白皙的年轻女性Alpha独有的肉体——唯一不同的就是她白净的过分到没有一丝布料掩盖着，无论是娇小的双乳还是Alpha特有的胯下腺体就这么暴露在了兰的眼前，活像一个被搬到床上来的大卫。  
“你你你你你怎么是裸着的？！”  
“我们做了一晚那种事是裸着的不是很正常的事吗~”  
“是……是很正常……等一下摩卡你给我把衣服穿上啊！你既然醒了至少穿上内衣吧你在搞行为艺术吗？”  
“这叫什么~‘行为艺术’啊~小摩卡这叫……”摩卡抬头看了一眼阳光，眼珠转了转：“小摩卡这叫……亮剑~”  
“亮什么剑啊快给我把衣服穿上！”兰通红着脸把摩卡的衣服扔了过去。摩卡一边慢悠悠的接过衣服开始往身上套，一边用眼角打量着兰绯红绯红的脸颊。  
我的女孩就是这么可爱，谁敢说个不字。这样不就更让人想逗逗她了吗？  
想到这里的摩卡目光停留在感觉要出去但是就是出不去红着脸想等她换完衣服的兰身上，故意掀开了被子开始套裤子，从侧面看到的兰慌忙把眼睛闭上。  
“兰~怕什么~这东西又不会~吃了你~”  
“但是你会逼我吃……”很罕见的兰红着脸顺着她的话接了下去。  
“啊，可是你不是吃的挺开心的？”  
“摩卡！”  
“咚！”  
伴随着一声羞怒的娇喝，这次货真价实有重量的布丁砸脸上终于造成真实伤害了。  
“武力逼宫”后监视着摩卡穿好衣服，两个人一起暖暖的共进早餐。忽略掉过程中摩卡故意在嘴角上留下面包引兰来擦结果被反手抓住偷香被整张脸按进面包里，这一切还是很温暖的。  
洗过盘子整理好餐桌，她们各自开始干各自的事情。虽然因为疫情不能正常上班，但是工作还是要做的——准确的说，只有专业的兰还要忙着处理工作的事情。把新的曲子用电脑合成软件重新制作，这就是在家里的职业编曲人美竹兰日常的工作。至于另一位侦探事务所所长青叶摩卡，忙的时候甚至整夜不回家，兰都是理解的，至于闲的时候嘛——  
“自己的瓜子皮自己收拾哦。”戴上耳机都盖不住身后传来的嗑瓜子声，兰忍不住提醒道。  
“好的~小摩卡保证完成任务~~~”背后那人懒懒的应了一句，撕裂瓜子的声音越来越大了。“嗯，真香啊这瓜子，小摩卡我给好评哦~”  
“咔啦。”  
耳机里传来了和电脑屏幕前的乐谱并不符合的音符，不自觉的手指居然迎合着摩卡嗑瓜子的声音了，这个难道也是当年一起组乐队的时候留下的身体本能吗。  
然而这并不是能完全不注意的问题，兰只能懊恼的放大声音尽力盖过摩卡嗑瓜子的声音，重新调整着刚才的音符。  
“这里，要再变调的话……”  
“咔哧咔哧……这瓜子真香啊~”  
那人就好像全都计算好了，要故意和她作对似的，她把声音放大了摩卡嗑瓜子的声音也放大了，烦躁的波纹在脑海中回荡着终于冲破了一个顶点，兰忍无可忍的抛下耳机：  
“摩卡！不要打扰我工作！要吃上外面吃去！”  
“这么香的瓜子，不给兰吃的话就太过分了……”那双透彻的慧眼笑意盈盈的面对着兰气焰万丈的怒火，把手中剥的干干净净的一盘瓜子递了过去：“兰你说是不是啊？”  
一颗颗被剥的清楚光滑的瓜子就好像一粒粒黄金大米一样晶莹的躺在小碟子里，兰愣住了。摩卡起身拍了拍衣服，瓜子皮都被她干净利落的收拾进了垃圾袋。侧过脸去瞟一眼发现兰就好像石化了一样，愣愣地看着被端到脸前的一碟瓜子一言不发。  
“嗯？这可不好办呢~是被摩卡我的温柔聪慧震惊了吗？”摩卡脸上装无辜，眼光却是狡黠的：“有必要的话……要摩卡我喂你也是可以的哦~”  
“！！！不了这个就不必了！！！”  
一瞬间反应过来摩卡整个人已经凑过来几乎要对她动手动脚的兰如梦初醒，连忙赶在她的手还没有托起自己的下巴的时候接过了瓜子皮，在摩卡“如我所料”的目光中背过身偷偷把摩卡为她剥好的瓜子送进嘴里。  
“……骗人，哪里香了，明明是甜的。”兰低声埋怨着摩卡，却仍不自觉回忆着摩卡为她剥的瓜子的余味。  
“嗯哼~你喜欢就好。”  
“我我我我没说喜欢吧！我只是说……”  
“只是说小摩卡现在要去打扫家里卫生啦~吸尘器吵到兰的话~那就请你稍微体谅下啦~”  
狡猾到完全不会给她机会，简直如同一只蝮蛇。若果不是这点，也怕是很难把她吃得这么死吧。  
兰低着头看着摩卡从她身边走过去，衣衫擦边的那一瞬间，自己的腰上好像被什么人碰了一下，然而下一瞬间那双手在狠狠揩一把她的油之后猛地收回去，等到兰反应到这个管不手的的青叶同学吃了她的豆腐的时候，摩卡已经笑眯眯的从房间里走出去了，还非常体贴的给兰关了门。  
“那么小摩卡先走啦~好好工作哦，兰~”  
“摩卡！！！”  
这样子还怎么好好工作啊！！心跳不要那么快了给我停下来啊！！！

所幸之后摩卡也没继续搞事情，大概是摩卡也知道如果接着逗弄下去，完全没办法继续完成工作的兰会真的生气吧。也拜她安静下来所赐，工作好歹是在计划的时间内完成了。  
抬头一看表，12:00。  
已经是吃午饭的时间了，但是不知道为什么兰就算折腾了一上午还是完全没有饿的感觉。虽然很想干脆不吃算了，不过家里好歹还有另外一个。  
“摩卡，你饿不饿？”  
兰一边朝摩卡搭着话一边出门，结果出了门才发现青叶同学已经把垃圾桶吃满了面包袋，此刻双手按在ps4的手柄上操纵着屏幕里的庞统大杀四方，听到兰的声音抬起头来把手柄放到了一边，淡定的咽下了自己嘴角的面包。  
“不~饿~”  
“吃了这么多你会饿才有鬼吧！！！”不是不明白摩卡对于面包的饭量，只是大中午的干吃了这么多面包下去，对胃非常不好的好吗？！而且这人打游戏打上头了连点水都没喝！！  
“嗯哼~~虽然不知道兰你在急什么，不过就算是再来一大~袋~面包小摩卡也能全部吃完哦！”  
“……受不了你，不过看来这样午饭是可以省了。”  
努力板着脸给摩卡倒了一杯水放在桌子上，正准备回房间的时候摩卡的声音在背后响起来：  
“兰，你冷不冷？”  
“不冷，你问这个干嘛？”  
“小摩卡也不冷呢~~~”  
“虽然是冬天但是家里面有好好开制热的，怎么可能会冷嘛……”兰嘟囔着转身就走，踏出一步之后突然被整个人倒提着抱了起来，转瞬之间摩卡英朗的脸近在咫尺，已经被整个人以公主抱的姿势收到了摩卡的怀里：  
“不知道兰有没有听过……‘饱暖思淫欲’呢？”  
“饱暖思淫欲不是指不好的欲望吗……摩卡你快放我下来啦！！！”  
兰推搡着摩卡的胸脯，两条裸露出来的腿徒劳的挣扎着，在失去了重心的事实上起不了任何的作用，从摩卡温暖的胸前被放到柔软的床铺上只是转瞬之间。紧接着那个影子就朝着自己的方向压了过去——  
兰闭上眼睛像待宰的羔羊一样准备接受来自摩卡的掠夺，忽然间影子落在她面前，在接触到她的脸之前的那一瞬间突然停住，隔绝了脸上和周边气温的影子垂着就是不落下来。  
“不愿意吗？”  
“诶？”  
兰睁开眼睛，同时脸颊上接触到了清凉的手的温度。那是摩卡的手。她的眸色带着半分忧郁，但是却依旧保持着自己清凉的温柔。  
挑染成红色的侧发垂下来，兰就像要把这二十年的胆怯一下子推得灰飞烟灭一样，拉过了摩卡的领子，两个人几乎嘴唇相碰的时候又倏地停止，摩卡眨巴着眼睛愣了足足三秒才笑出了声：  
“喂喂喂兰~你居然就这么拉过了我~~真是大胆啊~~”  
“少啰嗦了……你也有自信一点啊！不然我在这里躺着是为了等谁啊！！！”  
“不是的哦~我知道兰是在等小摩卡，但是小摩卡问的人也包括马上要对兰做各种各样羞羞的事的小摩卡自己啊~”  
指尖拨弄着女孩的嘴唇，之后滑落到胸前隔着衣衫抚摸着她的胸房，有些打卷的白色短发被她捋了一把之后变得直立了，摩卡用另一只手揽住兰的腰际，笑意里隐藏着三分疯狂：  
“抱歉啊，前面可是一方通行啊。”

“嗯、嗯咕……嗯……摩卡……”  
近在咫尺交流着唇瓣和呼吸，白色的发丝拨弄到脸颊上有些痒痒的。摩卡伸出一条胳膊把兰收到自己的臂弯里，两人重复地交替着唇瓣和或许害羞或许保守难以言喻的爱意。  
“嗯……咕啾……兰……”  
交叠的唇瓣分开，摩卡低下头看着自己怀里属于自己的女孩，许是因为害羞、许是因为情动。她的女孩脸上染上了红酒的颜色，和黑色短发上叛逆的红色挑染如出一辙。  
那是青春时期的挑染，虽然早已经不再是青春期的年纪，兰秀发上的那抹红色却一直保存了下来。就像是再提醒着每天都能看到这里的两个人——摩卡和兰，在那一抹红色染上的时候，那段虽然值得回忆，但是因为胆怯和犹豫被赋予了痛苦的时光。  
正是因为曾经被赋予痛苦，才会更加珍惜现在；正是因为曾经被赋予痛苦，现在品尝当年披坚执锐浴血奋战之后取下的果实，才会觉得更加甜美。  
摩卡抚摸着兰的侧脸一时没了动静，目光饱含着炽热的欲望，动手却仿佛用兵一样的不动如山。正当兰有些难受的想要催促她的时候，摩卡突然强袭，张口把藏在兰短发后面的珠圆玉润的耳垂含进了嘴里。  
“等、等下摩卡……哈啊……啊啊啊……”  
搭在摩卡抚摸着她脸颊的手的胳膊上的自己的手一下子失去了力量，被那个人的另一只手拨开、连带着衣服下摆的防御都化为了虚无。摩卡的手伸进了兰的衣服下摆里往上摸索着，顶开了兰的胸罩揉捏着她丰满的胸部。  
“喂、摩卡……”  
感觉到有些不妙的兰准备提醒她，不过既然连手都没有办法阻止，语言那就更没有能够阻止的实力了。扑在摩卡脸颊的喘息声逐渐变得柔软和娇媚，鼻间尽是兰花的香味。  
“兰的胸部比起以前真的是有变大呢~这点上小摩卡我可是勤勤恳恳的从没疏忽过哦~”  
“唔嗯嗯……你这是在说什么话……嗯嗯嗯！！”胸前突然传来的被拉扯的刺痛让兰一瞬间睁大了眼睛，本来想要生气却在摩卡的舔弄下根本站不起身子生气，反而显出眉眼几分娇媚的红：  
“不许用揪的！”  
“小摩卡只是检查一下啦~知道兰你这里还是这么敏感小摩卡我就放心了~~”  
正说着的摩卡一只手灵巧的搓揉着兰的乳豆，另一只手把兰的衣服拉上去，引导着兰的身体脱下了她上半身的衣服。  
“……好可爱……”  
清瞳陨落在兰的胸前，摩卡继续上前一步想要解开兰的胸罩带子，却被兰的手指勾住。  
“兰~？”  
“……我、我可以自己来……”  
就好像是害怕她趁着宽衣解带的时候做什么不知廉耻的事情，兰低着头红了脸从背后解开了自己的胸罩带子。  
“……摩卡，你转过头去啦。”  
“诶嘿~”  
摩卡佯装闭眼，却在兰刚脱掉胸罩来不及用手捂住的时候突然睁开，吓了她一跳。在兰马上要用手挡住之前赶紧执起她的一只手，把自己的另一只手完美的覆盖在了兰的小手上。  
如果不是这里是床上，摩卡认真的样子让兰不由得不相信这是哪家的执事小姐即将要单膝跪下去。眉宇之间涌溺着温柔，同时又隐约欲望的猛虎露出被铁索束缚着的爪牙。  
摩卡的目光火辣辣的发烫，刺的兰不由得移开了目光：  
“看、看什么看啊……摩卡你倒是快脱啊，你打算就让我这样等着多久？”  
“因为兰啊~太好看了嘛~”摩卡笑嘻嘻的朝兰双乳之间的沟壑里缓慢扎下去：“小摩卡我啊~想要吃掉兰想的不得了呢~就忘记脱掉衣服了嘛~”  
兰慌忙推开摩卡想要作乱的脑袋：“……你要不脱我就马上穿上衣服了。”  
“好好好~这就来~~”  
摩卡只穿了一件连体毛衣，这毛衣实在太厚又加上在家里，她连内衣都没有穿，随便一扯就把自己的衣服扯下来了。裤子同样是一扯就掉，和上衣一样里面也是什么都没有穿。  
兰皱了皱眉，尽管没有想要刻意却还是忍不住瞟了一眼鼓鼓囊囊的垂在摩卡双腿之间的东西，脸色顿时变了：“你这……硬的也太快了点吧……”  
“才不是快哦~”  
手自然地从兰盈盈一握的腰肢周围穿了过去，借力把她收进了怀中。两具年轻的肉体相拥的时候，兰可以清晰地感受到从相拥的寒体中传来了独属于青叶摩卡的温暖。那双比她稍微大一圈的手握住了她的手，她也非常配合的反过来和摩卡相握，两个人十指相扣。  
摩卡的体温一向不是很高，却唯有此刻兰能感受到她压抑了太久的欲望将这座瘦削的大卫燃成了一个会动的火炉。她双腿间的腺体挺翘着搭在兰的大腿上，兰甚至都能感觉到小小摩卡身上的青筋一跳一跳的，宣示着她对想要进入面前这个女孩身体的极上渴望。  
“小摩卡我啊……从今天一开始，就想要和兰做这种事情了。可是因为兰的工作，我可是硬生生忍到现在呢。”  
摩卡牵着兰的手握住了自己发情膨胀的分身上，素白冰凉的手一下子散开了分身膨胀的温度，舒服的摩卡在兰的耳边长长的出了一口气。  
“呐~兰，不打算补偿一下我吗？”  
“？”  
“比如说呐……”  
摩卡伸出修长的手指拨弄着兰娇软的唇瓣，她的指甲修剪的非常整齐，靠近兰的时候兰只能闻到洗手液的香味。摩卡在灵巧的拨弄间钻入了兰的唇舌之间，挑弄着兰的小舌。却在兰即将以为要发生什么之前拔了出来，轻佻地贴在兰的唇瓣上：  
“比如啊，兰的这里~”  
“？？？？不不不这个不可以！！吃起来就没完了！！中午饭不吃了吗！！”  
“诶~可是依小摩卡我看呢~一副妖娆诱人逼着小摩卡和她做这样那样的事的兰完全没有饿的样子~”  
“你这个人为什么可以把谎话说的这么面不改色……唔嗯！！！”  
不知什么时候摩卡已经动手了，手指轻佻的划过兰的胸前，趁着她没腾出手来应对的当儿直接钻入了兰花丛林深处的巢穴，被突然侵入使得兰一下子收紧身子缩进了摩卡的怀中，摩卡充分的发挥了自己小恶魔的才能在兰的小穴口打着旋儿，果敢的瞄准了兰的阴蒂电光火石。  
“嗯唔嗯！！！”  
“兰~你啊……这里都，湿透透的了……”  
“哈啊……还、还不是摩卡你……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
“还说不想让小摩卡上你……明明就是，很想嘛~”  
指尖在最刺激的豆豆上轻轻的压了下去，却好像是将上千根麻痒的针刺了进去一样，雷电击打火花的既视感让兰忍不住在摩卡的怀里难耐的扭着身子想要摆脱这片地域，亦或是想要再进一步达到极乐。摩卡的手指在兰的小穴口不断的来回出弄勾引着她的敏感点，怀中的少女被刺激的肌体一颤一颤，一下子卸去了所有的酷冷变回了二十年前那个稚嫩的女孩——或许是，比那个时候还要毫无防备呢。  
“呜啊啊……摩卡……摩卡……”  
“兰……你真可爱……”  
樱色的瞳泪盈盈的，几乎下一秒就要放弃抵抗成全摩卡的无理要求。然而就在这一刻摩卡却忽然的于心不忍，她明白兰的身体同样也在渴求着她的进入。兰不会因为这种事生气，她也不再担心兰会因为她自己长时间的不插入而恼羞成怒，但是她却依然担心着兰的欲望和深情。  
“兰……说到底，没那么‘铠袖一触’的事~”  
摩卡一把把兰推倒在大床上，紧接着坐起了身子。正当兰以为摩卡要上前来把她的姬儿塞进她的嘴里的时候，她却整个人扑了下来，舌头粗暴的冲进了她的口中，纠缠着她的唇舌，进退失据，她们的吻激烈而又缠绵。直到兰感觉自己的头脑几乎要窒息了，摩卡才停下来，她们牙齿抵着牙齿，唇畔向大脑传递着摩卡的颤抖：  
“我忍不住了，兰。”  
“……摩卡。”  
想来也是，如果摩卡说的属实，那她真的憋了好久好久了。实际上兰也没有什么怀疑她的理由。往日里温和笑意盈盈的白净面孔已经被情潮染得通红，连带着青绿色的眸子也点上了情火的颜色。握住兰雪腕的手还是温柔的，但是从手腕处传来的发抖也在昭示着面前这个人的兴奋和一点点恐惧。  
兰不知道如果自己拒绝的话会怎么样，但无论会怎么样，她就是没有办法做到。  
她们都清晰的记得从二十年前的第一次会面开始，到相拥到一起再到如今走过了多少路，就算说出的话处理的方式有所不同，想要紧紧的结合在一起的心情是一样的。  
她感觉到她的脸颊上有冰凉的雨点低落，抬头一看却是摩卡的脸。那人抽了抽鼻子，却绝对不是发自内心悲伤的表情。那之后她露出的拨云见月的笑容，才是货真价实的感情。  
脸颊上还没有被风干的泪水被自己的泪水冲去，兰下定了决心，双腿夹住了摩卡的腰。  
“应该没问题的……来吧，摩卡。”  
“……”  
没有直接的回应，摩卡深吸一口气，下定了决心。  
“兰真是温柔到过分了呢~”  
那之后青叶摩卡不再说话，她长驱直入把自己的肉刃挺进了兰的身体里。穴肉纠缠着摩卡的肉刃，两个人在身体结合的那一瞬间不约而同的发出了压抑到极限的呐喊。  
“摩卡……！”  
“……”  
摩卡倾上身握住兰的手另一只手揽住兰的腰，缓慢的在身下女孩的身体之中抽动。她不敢用力怕惊动了怀中的姑娘，但是又不想再做下虚有其表的忍耐。努力达成了缓慢和温柔这两点的抽插环绕着兰的身体，酥酥痒痒的感觉带着快感溯流回到体内。  
“嗯、嗯啊啊……摩……卡……”  
“兰……”  
摩卡总是有种怀疑，每天憋着欲望的不仅仅是自己而已，要不然兰为什么可以这么快的和她一起进入状态。情动的绯红从自己的身上顺着抽送和血脉一起融合进另一个女孩的身体里，她连分出心来疼爱兰的娇乳都做不到，下身给她的吸附太过紧致逼得摩卡甚至要直接释放出来，但是还是忍住了。  
“兰，过来吧，到我身边。”  
“……摩卡。”  
本来就在你身边，哪有再过去的道理。  
表面上写着温柔的加护，看来也没有那个必要了。  
青绿色的眼眸垂落下来，从最初的适应之后抽送着的肉体就逐渐开始不属于自己。摩卡尽情地欣赏着平日里严整规矩到给人禁欲错觉的女孩对她解开所有的防御任由她在她身上逐渐发泄开自己的兽欲，往日的激情但是纯洁和如今的淫乱相结合，沉溺在其中的自己已经再非人类。炽热的眼光就好像要把动情的迎合着她的兰记下来然后覆盖平时那个规整严肃的兰，如下午的阳光一般火辣辣的，兰想要捂住眼睛。摩卡却分出手把兰刚刚盖住眼睛没有几秒的双手重新拨了开来。  
“不……等一下，不要看。”  
“哪有办法不看。”  
摩卡顺手把兰的双手牵引上了自己的脖颈，后者在被她强行搭上去之后也非常配合的抱住了摩卡的脖颈。从下身传来的逐渐加速和加重的顶撞顶的兰泪腺纠缠不住，绷不住流露出了生理性的泪水。却好像是把一盆油直接扔入了火场之中，摩卡逐渐脱轨的车正因为她这么一个刺激直接点燃了喷射器，整个身子被摩卡拉起来来回癫弄着深深进入，插的兰的声音磕磕绊绊，终于忍不住求饶：  
“摩、摩卡……你……你慢点啊……！”  
“……”  
摩卡没有分心做声、更并没有听从兰的话放慢速度，反而抱的更紧深入的更激烈，兰感觉属于摩卡的东西几乎要把她子宫顶穿了，指甲狠狠地嵌着摩卡上半身的白肉徒劳的反抗：  
“摩卡……摩卡！！！你、慢一点啊……！”插在自己身体里的摩卡的肉刃直线加速度，一次又一次的冲撞把兰整个人都顶了起来，提前做了一点的准备被突然的摧枯拉朽攻势瞬间瓦解，兰哭喊着捶打摩卡的身子：“平时……哈啊……你不这样啊！！！”  
“对、对不起啦……”摩卡破碎的笑着，也随之放缓了一下速度，但是她放缓的速度也就只能让她一字一句吐出来的话对应上她的抽插：“兰啊……人在床上和床下，有着这么大的诱惑和快感……怎么还能保持冷静呢？”  
本来人的存在就是有着画皮，如果连同最爱的人结合都要包裹着这个画皮，难道不是太累了吗？而且就算有，这也是相见接近二十年的兰绝对不会认不出来的真实的摩卡啊。  
你要我怎么忍心说……哭泣的你有多可爱。又让我怎么忍心承认，像这样能够进入你的身体，我等了多少年啊。  
在那一天我从你手中接过花的时候，你的存在对我来说就已经不一样了。别人增长了见识和才能，我却在这之上又增添了对你的渴求的欲望。那一路下来多少次担心落得擦肩而过的下场，不下于独身走过剑门关。  
那一万个即使是小摩卡我也完全不能说出来的不知廉耻的想法，到现在几乎可以如数实现，我又有什么可以渴求的呢？  
——想要完全的占有兰，即是此刻。这个女孩在严肃之下蕴藏着丰富端庄的媚骨生香，深沉到除了我没有人能发现。  
但小摩卡我就是想看那盛开的兰花。  
“唔……摩卡、摩卡……”兰的哭叫声拉回了摩卡的注意力，似乎身体的适应逐渐转回来了，兰也不再继续哭叫，声音反而透着痛楚中卷着快感的柔媚。  
摩卡深吸一口气，加快了自己的速度。  
“兰……我说过了……呼……”摩卡扶着兰的腰，一下一下的撞击，垫高了兰的脑袋让她清醒的看到自己正在被摩卡操着的画面：“小摩卡我说过了啊……这里可是……单行道……没法回头的啊……”  
肉刃和肉壁在大力的碰撞中磨起了令人麻痒浑身燥热的火花，货真价实的火花带闪电。兰露出白皙的脖颈垂死一样仰过头去，一波又一波的快感潮水催动着兰的神经元，在她的体内和另一个人产生了相同的共鸣。  
“摩卡、我……我要……”  
她半仰起脸来和摩卡迷乱的接吻，下身湿润的秘卷暗示着她快感的阀门已经接近高潮。摩卡把兰收入怀中和她唇舌相缠，同时也加快了自己抽插的速度。  
“再、再坚持一下……哈啊……”两唇分开，清澈的汗水从摩卡的额头上落下来，打在兰精致巧美的锁骨上：“哈啊……一起去吧……兰……”  
腰发大力气的撞击着兰的臀部，一下一下的拍打声和淫荡的水声融为一体，是摩卡进入最后冲刺的标志。她张开青绿色的瞳把兰无处闪躲露出的兴奋而淫乱的面容深深地记在脑海里，同时深深的把自己的肉刃顶入兰最深处的柔软，挤压着阴蒂将美竹兰整个人的防御尽数瓦解，燃起不可扑灭的火焰：  
“摩卡啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
与情火具有相同温度的暖流从兰的体内倾斜而下，也同时释放了摩卡所有的耐性和原始的爱意欲望。忍耐到极限的混沌白浊的液体被狠狠地射入了兰的子宫，就好像多少年的爱意一下子全部都要释放出来一样的气势把兰的小腹里填的满满的。  
真正的为爱而生，真正的两情相悦，才能有最后几乎要脱力而死的最终绽放。  
摩卡的身体在兰的身上轰然倒下，躺在了兰的身侧，伸出双臂用最后的力量把兰圈在了怀里。兰能感受到摩卡呼吸在她背后的深沉的呼吸，正如她的呼吸一同的频率。  
已经没有什么还要再思考的了……  
昏昏沉沉的世界好像要塌下来，兰一瞬间感觉自己的世界一下子变成了透明。哪怕沉溺在这里面也没什么不好，这个不会那么容易被摧毁的小家，这个软软的床，背后有一直陪在她身边保护着她爱着她的摩卡，这一瞬间的兰觉得这一切就足够了，什么都不需要了。  
真好啊，就好像家的概念重新被塑造了，有摩卡有自己，还有正在找妈妈的小蝌蚪……  
……  
不对，等一下。  
“摩卡！！！！”  
本来以为可以休息的摩卡突然被怀中兰花美人的咆哮惊醒，她懒洋洋的抬起眼皮，却发现兰突然一副很惊恐的样子抱着被子：  
“摩摩摩摩卡！！！你……你是不是……又忘了戴套了……”  
“……啊。”  
好像确实是一个情动起来就容易忘记的问题。看着抱着被子一脸慌乱的兰，摩卡在心中暗暗算了算日子。  
完 蛋  
正 中 红 心  
只是发现了这个结果的摩卡也没有什么惊慌失措的样子，反而是皮笑肉不笑的和兰眯起了眼睛：“小摩卡想起来了~这好像确实是兰的危险日啊~”  
“你要不要这么轻松的一笔带过啊！我还不想当妈妈啊！”  
“小摩卡倒是不介意喜当爹……等等兰，台灯是真的可以打死人的。”  
看起来这是混不下去了，还好摩卡自诩能把兰的怒点吃的很死。善哉善哉。  
“总、总而言之……”  
好像连光着身子在摩卡面前出现都变成一件很不知廉耻的事了，兰揉了揉自己的黑发：“总之……医药箱第二层里有避孕药……你帮我拿过来！快点！”  
“……咱家为什么会有避孕药？”摩卡可不记得家里什么时候买了这种东西。  
“……还不都是因为摩卡你特别容易发情，做那种事的时候……怕忘记了……今天不就是这样吗！”  
兰气鼓鼓的红了脸，虽然焦急却在摩卡眼中是说不出的可爱。  
“唉~没办法，小摩卡马~上~就~去~拿~避~孕~药~”  
“不要这个时候慢吞吞的拜托你了……”  
“是是是……但是在这之前呢~”  
白色的发丝垂落下来，98智力的邦邦凤雏先生小摩卡点头应声，翻过身来却揽住了兰的腰，手非常准确的一把抓住了兰的美胸把玩着乳珠，明明已经释放了一次却不知道什么时候又硬起来的肉棒恶趣味的顶着兰的股沟顶，美玉一般的面容上洋溢着奸计得逞的笑意：  
“既然反正都是要吃药的~那么再多来几次节省一下不是更好吗~？”

【END】  
2020年2月16日 22:04  
庚子年正月廿三

**Author's Note:**

> 注：【铠袖一触】  
> 日文词汇。  
> 铠袖一触即可破敌——不费吹灰之力即可打败敌人。  
> 形容敌人不堪一击或者事情进展异常顺利。  
> 三国志14中为华雄的专属战法。因为中文翻译过于秀逗（繁体版翻译为“轻而易举”，简体版“不费吹灰”）而被提名为三国志35年来最搞笑的战法。  
> 此处特指摩卡达成目的实际特别顺利……嗯……


End file.
